Chocolate Hedgehogs
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: SonicAmy ahead! A little baking accident at Amy's house makes for some delicious romance between her and Sonic...


(After reading Mewlon's "Addicted to Sweets" story with Zelda and Samus, I've decided to try my hand at a licking fic myself. Only difference is, I'm using Sonic the Hedgehog instead of Smash Brothers. I don't own the Sonic Team or the Nintendo DS. (Well, I own a Nintendo DS, but not the copyrights to it.) SEGA owns the former, and Nintendo owns the latter.)

**CHOCOLATE HEDGEHOGS**

_By Milleniumon the Sonamy Lover_

"Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. The moon is shining for you. It knows that I adore you!" Amy Rose sang happily as she mixed the chocolate batter in the mixing bowl.

It was hot sunny afternoon in Station Square that day, and Amy Rose was involved in one of her favorite hobbies besides chasing Sonic; cooking. Amy was hard at work in the kitchen whipping up a delectable baking delight, as she sang happily to herself. "Suddenly all the sadness, will just slip away, and you will see what I mean. If you just follow me in my dreams!" She stopped mixing and did a quick ballerina twirl, before resuming her work.

"I hope Sonic likes this cake I'm making for him." Amy said to herself. "The one I made for Tails was a big hit…he, he, he. He really stuffed himself and I'm surprised he didn't end up a two-tailed blimp." Amy giggled to herself, imagining a ballooned Tails floating about in the workshop. She looked into the mixing bowl to see how the batter was. "Well that should do it. It's time to bake this sucker." She poured the batter into the pan, and popped it into the oven, setting the timer to bake. "Now to work on the icing."

Sonic was zipping through Central City, Best Buy shopping bags in his arms. "Man, half price off every video game in the store…a deal that sweet should be against the law." He said to himself with a smile. "You can never have too many Nintendo DS games after all." As he passed through Station Square, suddenly a sweet smell caught his nose, making him stop dead in his tracks. He smelled the air again. "Mm…something smells really yummy…smells like chocolate." He turned to the direction of the smell, and saw Amy's house nearby. "Whatever she's making it's making _me_ hungry." He joked as he walked towards her house. As he got closer, he could here Amy's melodic singing echoing out the opening window.

He couldn't help but admire what a cute voice she had when she sang. He peered into the window, just in time to see Amy mixing what appeared to be chocolate icing, and doing a cute little dance while she was at it. She did another ballerina twirl causing her dress to flip above her hips, and show off her Flicky printed panties. This in turn made Sonic blush a bit and nose bleed. Tearing his gaze away from Amy's cute little pirouettes, he walked away from the window, and knocked on the door.

Amy stopped mixing and dancing, hearing her door knock. "Who could that be?" She wondered as she walked towards her door. Opening up, she nearly dropped her mixing bowl. "Sonic!"

"Hi Amy!" Sonic said with his usual air of coolness. "I was just in the neighborhood and-WHOA!" Before Sonic could finish, Amy had grabbed his wrist, and pulled him inside. Next thing Sonic new, he was laying on Amy's couch, facing an excited and elated Amy Rose. Chuckling nervously, he spoke first. "What's up? You seem a little bouncier than usual. How much icing did you sample?" He joked affectionately, earning a playful shove from Amy.

"Oh you." Amy mock scolded. "And how did you know I was making a cake, anyway?"

"I could smell something chocolaty baking from your house." Sonic explained. "Plus I saw you mixing something, while doing a cute ballerina routine." He winked at her.

Amy blushed a bit at being called cute. "Well…" She said slyly. "I _was_ intending it to be a surprise…but since you dragged it out of me, yes it is a cake. I'm making it especially for you, Sonic." She smiled at him.

"Aw Amy, I'm touched…" Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't really have to do this."

"I wanted to Sonic. I like you and wanted to do something nice." Amy explained. "You know I'd do anything for my darling Sonic." She flirted, winking at him.

Sonic laughed mentally. 'Same old Amy.' He thought light-heartedly. He peered over Amy, into the kitchen, wondering how the cake was coming out, when he noticed the oven door starting to jiggle. He raised an eyebrow wondering what was up, until he saw the door open slightly, being pushed open by the expanding cake. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "Uh…Amy…" He pointed frantically behind her. "The cake! THE CAKE!"

Amy turned right around, noticing the door opening due to the rising batter. "Oh no! I must've put in too much baking powder!" She ran into the kitchen just in time to see the oven door drop open and the cake expand like a balloon. Amy grabbed it immediately as it continued to grow in mass and making creaking noises as if it were to burst any moment. "Oh my…" Amy gulped.

BOOM!

The cake blew up, covering Amy head to toe in sticky, gooey, chocolaty cake batter.

Sonic flew up off of the couch and rushed to Amy's side. "Amy! Are you alright?"

Amy dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Sonic…I'm sorry…sniff. I tried to make a decent cake for you…sob…but every time I try to do something nice for you or show how much I love you, I… I just keep screwing up!" Amy set down the pan and buried her face in her hands ashamed, sad, and embarrassed at the same time. She had put her heart into this cake making it for her blue hero, and now it was ruined.

Sonic felt bad. He hated seeing Amy so sad. 'Poor Amy…I can tell she put a lot of effort into that cake…' He bent over and dipped his finger into the pan, rubbing off some of the batter. He licked it off of his finger and tasted it. His eyes widened as the taste hit him. 'Wow… This is pretty good.' He noted to himself. Then he noticed the batter that was all over Amy. He began to smile. 'Maybe there's a way I can cheer her up…' "Amy?"

Amy pulled her hands away and looked at Sonic with misty tear glistened eyes, and choked back a sob.

"I know for a fact that you didn't screw up." He smiled at her. "Cause there's still a way I can have some of your delicious cake."

"H-How?" Amy sniffled.

Sonic leaned over to Amy's face, noticing some batter smeared on her left cheek. He slowly licked the batter off of her cheek.

"Ah!" Amy gasped and shivered a bit. 'Wh-what's Sonic doing?' She thought with shock, though she enjoyed the feeling of Sonic's tongue against her cheek.

When Sonic was finished, he moved to Amy's right cheek and started to lick the batter off of there too.

Amy shivered again and started to giggle as well, the sensation of Sonic's tongue making her ticklish. 'Oh my… This feels nice.' She blushed slightly.

When Sonic pulled away, he was smiling like a fox. "That's how, Amy…and I'm not done yet… I mustn't let this luscious dessert go to waste." He leaned over and started to lick the chocolaty batter from Amy's lips.

Amy's blush grew deeper as Sonic seemed to kiss the chocolate off her lips. 'Oh my God! Sonic's actually kissing me!' Amy felt her heart do somersaults as she felt Sonic's tongue and lips touching her own. She started to kiss back. 'My first kiss…'

Sonic started to blush himself as he felt Amy return his kiss. 'My, she's a sly one…I like that…' He thought, enjoying the kiss. 'So this is my first kiss…and who'd have thought it'd taste like chocolate…' He pulled away, licking his lips. He then moved up to Amy's ear right and licked some batter off of her earlobe, earning a deep shiver of pleasure from Amy. He then moved down to her neck and started to gently lick off the chocolaty batter from Amy's neck and collarbone.

Amy's was now redder than Knuckles as she felt Sonic licking her all over her neck. 'Oh…Oh my goodness…' She thought blissfully feeling Sonic's warm tongue lick her all over. She suddenly started to moan like one of the Herbal Essences girls, when she felt Sonic start to suck on her neck. 'Ah! S-so bold…' Amy's mind and heart were going a mile a minute with sensations.

Sonic pulled away when finished and noticed how flushed and flustered Amy was. "Amy? Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine, why?" Amy half squeaked, half moaned, shivering all over.

Sonic started to chuckle, realizing what was happening. "You're so cute when you're all flustered like that." He dipped his finger into the nearby icing bowl and spread some icing all over Amy's lips. "One good kiss deserves another…" He kissed Amy right on her chocolate covered lips.

Amy's heart felt like it was going to burst. 'S-Sonic! Oh…Oh…I don't know if I can take much more…' She wanted to melt right then and there as Sonic kissed the icing off of her lips.

Sonic pulled away, staring into Amy's emerald eyes. "I'm still not done yet…" He whispered softly into her ear. He reached around her back, and slowly began to unzip her dress, before tossing it aside. Now Amy stood before him, in nothing but her white silk bra and blue silk, Flicky printed panties. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her chest. 'Oh wow…she's started to get as big as Rouge…'

Amy's blush was now spreading to the rest of her body as she watched her dress go bye-bye. Sonic's reaction to her underwear-clad body only added fuel to her growing fire. 'W-Why did his eyes widen? Does he like what he sees?' She wondered.

Sonic took Amy's right arm in his hand and started to lick off the batter on her silky pink furred skin. He took in Amy's own scent as well as the batter's scent. 'Heh…Amy smells like strawberries…' He thought as he continued to lick her arm, earning moans of pleasure from the pink furred maiden, which seemed to intensify as he started to lick the batter off of her other arm. He looked down past her panties and noticed batter smeared upon her thighs.

Amy's eyes widened as she saw what Sonic was about to do. "S-Sonic?" She squeaked.

Sonic gave her a warm look. "Relax Amy. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Amy shook her head. "N-No…please…please continue." She gave him a longing look.

Sonic smiled and started to gently lick the cake batter off of Amy's smooth creamy thighs, his tongue slowly stroking Amy's delicate fur and skin.

Amy's bosom started to heave as she panted with desire. Sonic's actions were making her feel sensations she never felt before. Her body, mind AND heart were feeling nothing but pleasure and love. She didn't know if she could handle much more, especially when Sonic was licking so dangerously close to her underwear. She sighed with relief/disappointment after Sonic finished…or so she thought.

"You know…" Sonic picked up the bowl of icing and dipped his hand into it. "We shouldn't waste this either." He said with a sly smile.

Amy started to blush again, her eyes widening as she knew what came next. She shivered as Sonic began to gently smear chocolate icing all over her muzzle, stomach and thighs.

Sonic moved in and gently licked the icing off Amy's muzzle, starting with her cheeks, before finishing on her lips, getting another chocolate flavored kiss in the process, and earning pleasure filled moans and gasps from Amy. He then started to lick off the icing on her smooth flat stomach, gently stroking his tongue up and down. He earned giggles and a slight squeal from Amy when he licked the icing near on her belly button. "Ticklish are we?" He asked her.

"Mm…" Amy moaned in response, blushing and looking at Sonic with entranced eyes.

"One last place…" Sonic moved back to Amy's thighs, and carefully licked the chocolaty cream off of them, each upward lick a little too close to her panties.

Amy was starting to lose control of her self. 'Sonic… Do you have any idea how…how you're making me feel right now?' She screamed mentally, her body burning with lust and desire. Each lick seemed as though she would orgasm any minute, until the very last lick which made her let out a loud moan. "Ooohh!"

Sonic pulled away, his work finished. He turned his attention to a panting, and unbearably aroused Amy Rose. "Well…" He breathed. "That dessert was the best I've had in my life!" He winked at Amy, helping her sit up, making her blush once more. "I'm positive that your cake would've been wonderful now, but the chocolaty batter and icing was great too, especially on you, Amy." He kissed her on the cheek.

Amy giggled slightly, though she was still in a state of arousal. "S-Sonic..."

"I know what you're thinking, Amy…and I'll be happy to clear it up for you." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I know that I haven't always shown it sometimes…but ever since we first met on little planet, I've cared for you. First it was as a friend…but then it became something more. The reason I haven't been showing it was…I've never been in a relationship before so I wasn't sure how to act…and also I was afraid to let you get too close, in case something bad might happen to you, considering I go through danger quite frequently. But now…I can't hide my feelings anymore." He took a deep breath. "Amy Rose… I love you…" He kissed her for the 4th time that day.

When they pulled away, Amy was crying tears of joy. "Sonic… I… I love you too…" She then smiled and dipped her hand into the chocolate icing. She slowly smeared it on Sonic's lips. "Now it's my turn…" She kissed Sonic, in the same manner as he had with her, kissing the icing off of his lips.

'Wow…' Sonic thought in bliss. 'What a woman…'

Amy pulled away, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Sonic…for telling me how you feel, and for cheering me up."

"And for making you feel so aroused?" Sonic joked, giving her a sly look.

Amy shivered. "Ohh… Sonic you're so bold… I like it." She winked, smiling.

"You know Amy…there's still some icing left…" Sonic had another devious smile. "You want to try a little Chocolate Covered Sonic?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Amy blushed the deepest shade of red possible in arousal at the thought of her Sonic…covered in chocolate. "Oh my…" She started to giggle in embarrassment, but her smile slowly turned into a cat-like grin.

**THE END**


End file.
